What Are We?
by xXxbailey925xXx
Summary: Bella and Edward are living in the early 1800s. They meet and hate each other immediately. Could there be anything to change this? Who is this man in the shadows? Will Bella and Edward survive?
1. Bed of Roses

Ok, so I know that everyone probably hates authors notes just as much as I do, but this one is completely necessary

**I'm sorry! I was alerted of some historically inacuate information so I just changed it… I did send the next chapter to my beta so it will hopefully be up by tomorrow… maybe tonight if you're lucky!**

**Ok, so here is the updated version of chapter UNO! Please, R&R! Oh and please look at the poll on my profile… many thanks to those who have already voted BUT it's a four way tie lol. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote. Oh, and Angela will be my Alice in this story… for reasons that you do not need to know!! I feel special keeping secrets… So before everyone starts reviewing saying "ANGELA IS OOC!" I know that, but I want Bella to have a hyper friend and for reasons I do not feel the need to explain Alice is not here right now. **

**For all your informations… I'm going to put every other chapter in Edward's POV, just so you know. I think that, not only will it make the story longer, it will make it FAR more interesting. Enjoy. Oh, and it will make the prologue happen… he he**

**Disclaimer: (I'm going to repeat them until I get finish the old ones)**

**Me: **_**I own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse! MUHAHAHA! That means no more Edward for anyone but ME! I WIN!!**_

**Edward: No you don't!! Stephenie Meyer owns me! **

**Me:** _**NOOOOO!!**_

**Edward: Yes.**

**Me:**_** Fine, I may not own it but I own Eragon/Eldest and the Harry Potter series! I WIN! YOU LOOSE! A MINI WAVE IN CELEBRATION OF ME!!**_

**Edward: No, you don't own those either.**

**Me: **_**I hate you almost as much as I love you!**_

**Edward: sexy chuckle**

**Me: (Faints) (Gets up awkwardly) **_**I will get those rights somehow. AH HA! I know exactly what I'm going to do.**_

**Please, no flames. If you have anything bad to say… try and give me advice instead.**

_**Summary: Bella and Edward are living in the early 1800s. They meet and hate each other immediately. But do they really hate each other? Right when everything seems to be going right, everything goes wrong. Will Edward and Bella ever be together? Will an unlikely ally save both of their lives? Vampires come in later…**_

**Song of the chapter: Bed of Roses by LeAnn Rimes**

**Chapter 1; Bed of Roses **

"Bella! Mistress Bella! Miss Angela is in the foyer!"

"I will be up soon, Martha." I called. Martha was my favorite handmaid. No, not handmaid, friend. She was the one person that I could share my feelings with, that I could admit all my masked insecurities to. Then a knock came at my door and I could hear Martha's unmistakable voice through the maple.

"Bella! I have given you long enough! Miss Angela, please. Miss-"

"Bella! You come out of that room _now_!" I flinched at the tone Angela used. She pushed her head through the small space between the door and the wall, allowing me to see her hurt expression. "We have not been together in ages Bella! We must have a day on the town!"

"Very Well."

"I do have a condition Bella." Angela's voice was gruff and disapproving.

"A condition?" My voice rose to a higher octave.

"Well, Benjamin will be in town for only a fortnight. And, well, I thought that maybe you would meet this man. He-"

I cut her off. "Angela, no! Not _another_ suitor! Please stop trying to start a romance between me and one of Benjamin's colleagues!"

"Bella! Edward Cullen is a rich man! You know your family needs money, Edward can give them that! Five thousand pounds a year! Imagine!"

"Oh, yes, five thousand pounds a year! Oh, he is rich then? Well, then forget personality. For five thousand a year it would not matter if he had warts and a leer!" **(I couldn't resist)**

"You know that that is not the meaning I intended!" She sounded offended.

"I know," I sighed. "Very well. But please, do not do anything rash!"

"Oh, Bella. When have I ever done anything rash?" But before I was able to answer Angela was slipping out the door onto the Grand Staircase, laughing softly to herself. Martha looked at me with sympathetic eyes as she was pulling down my sleeping gown. She still made no motion to start a conversation with me as she pulled on my corset, my dress following soon after. I gave her a questioning glace but she just gave me a glare in return.

"Martha? Is there something wrong?" I couldn't help the slight annoyance from entering my tone. What had I done? Did I offend her somehow?

"Oh, Bella how can you waste your life without a husband?" Martha sounded disapproving and slightly angry.

"How exactly does that involve you?" I instantly regretted snapping at her as her face fell and she stormed out of my room.

"Martha! Martha!" I tried to call to her, but she did not respond. I sighed, I must learn to control my anger. I looked at the door for a few seconds before opening it and going out onto the Grand Staircase. I looked around the hall, finding no sign of Angela.

"Angela?" I called, trying to find where she went.

"I will be there in a moment!" I heard Angela's voice from somewhere distant, but suspiciously in the direction of the kitchen. I decided to find out what Angela could possibly want in my kitchen so I crept quietly through the hallways until I reached the kitchen foyer. I looked inside, only to see Angela looking through the pantry.

"Angela? What are you doing?" Angela jumped, surprised that I was in the room with her, and turned to face me with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, Bella, I did not hear you coming." Such a surprise, I smirked.

"Angela, what are you holding behind your back?" I walked toward her and tried to reach for what was behind her back but she moved so that she faced me. She looked like a child caught eating sweets before supper.

"Why, nothing at all Bella!" Her voice was innocent, much too innocent. I made a quick grab and stared incredulously at the object I found in my hand.

"Bread? Angela, why are you eating bread? It is not noon yet!" Her mouth formed a chagrin as I stared at her, not understanding.

"Well Bella, we will be going to lunch with Edward and Benjamin. You know how I hate to eat in front of them." The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't help bursting into hysterics.

"Well, it's not that amusing Bella!" Angela sounded annoyed, but that only added to my laughter.

"I'm s-sorry!" I tried to apologize while laughing, but gradually I was able to compose myself, but not without smirking at her.

"Get that smirk off your face, let's go." She was still angry and that made the smirk turn into a real smile.

We headed into the garden toward her manor where we would apparently find one of Benjamin's carriages waiting for us. Angela and I, well we weren't rich. In face, we were lower middle class. Not quite in poverty, but not living well either. We walked in silence until Angela could not take it anymore and started chattering about Benjamin. They had met in the market, where Benjamin just happened to be looking for 'decorative' fruit.

The scenery around us was beautiful. Cornwall truly was wonderful in the spring time. The trees around us had started to blossom and wildflowers had started to grow. I smiled as a butterfly went past me. I loved spring, it was my favorite of all the seasons. Winter was too cold and summer was far too rainy.

"'Ello Misses!" The cab driver greeted us as we came around to the door of the coach.

"Hello." We climbed into the spacious carriage and smiled at each other. Angela was very lucky, to find a man this rich. I knew that if I could not marry for love I would die an old maid, a burden on my parents. Angela was also very fortunate in another aspect; she loved Benjamin. Angela was marrying for love. Though I would never tell her, I was extremely envious.

The ride was short, only twenty minutes or so. As I watched the scenery, I could not help but feel envious for the children reading in the gardens of the more luxurious manors. They all had it quiet easy, everything was perfect for them. For me, nothing was perfect.

Benjamin was waiting for us outside his extremely large mansion, smiling as Angela stepped out to meet him. I followed behind, greeting him politely but otherwise staying silent. I gasped at the appropriate moments as he gave us a tour of his manor, smiling all the while, but I could not help but notice a man standing in the corner, watching us. I could see his profile, but nothing else. He was standing in shadow, facing toward us. I could not help but think that his eyes were on me, it made a shiver run up my spine.

"Bella?" Angela's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to her, finding both of my company staring at me.

"Yes?" I could feel my cheeks growing hot and an embarrassing blush lighting my face. I noticing this and it only made me turn a darker shade of red.

"Benjamin asked you about your thoughts on the manor." Her voice was annoyed, she was glaring at me.

"I absolutely adore it! Benjamin, why do you not stay here more?" I looked away from a seething Angela.

"The manor may always beautiful, but I find that Cornwall is not. In the winter it is quite dreary. The country is much more diverse." I smiled at him, agreeing entirely.

"Benjamin, when is Edward arriving?" Angela had a wicked smile on her face that obviously alarmed Benjamin as much as it did me. I snickered at him as he struggled to answer, thinking that she was plotting something against him.

"He is here now, can I ask of your intentions?" His voice was higher than usual, as he looked down at his smiling fiancée.

"Then let us go eat!" Angela practically dragged Benjamin and I to the dining room, leaving us to give each other questioning looks the entire way.

"Kathryn! Please send for Edward!" Benjamin's voice was practically a squeak and I could not help laughing at him. Angela, though she looked harmless, could be actually a little frightening at times. Although most people would find this odd or annoying, I found it endearing. Her anger added to my laugher, the looks on others faces as she glared at him was always entertaining.

As we entered the dining room Angela set us in our proper seats. I was sitting beside Benjamin with Angela sitting across from him. I smiled at her, she thought it improper for a wife, or fiancée, to sit beside their significant other.

As Edward entered the room, I could do not but stare. He was perfect. He had untidy bronze hair that seemed to shine in the light. His eyes were a bright green, it looked as though they were glowing. His clothes were elegant, but simple. They but hinted at their cost, as though he did not want much attention to be put toward his clothes. His features, while not perfectly angular, where as straight as I had ever seen. I smiled at him, and his flawless lips formed a beautiful crooked smile in response.

"Hello." Edward's voice was loud as though he was talking to the entire company, but his eyes were only for me. I blushed scarlet and quietly greeted him. His voice was so soft, so musical. It was slightly rough, but in a way that made his voice that much more irresistible. I looked toward the mantle over the unused fireplace, distracting myself. But even as I was not looking at him, I could feel his gaze upon my face. I flushed again, trying to lower my face so my hair could hide my red visage.

I looked to Angela and she was smiling a large, wicked smile. Her eyes darted between Edward and me, seeing the obvious connection. Benjamin did not seem to notice though, as he started a conversation with Edward, not feeling tension in the slightest.

I was lost, not listening to the conversation of the others. How could I let a man affect me in this way? I could feel my hands becoming slick with nervous sweat. I have seen attractive men before, though never of this degree. My eyes, as if on their own accord, flitted to Edward every few seconds. At times he would meet my gaze and I would flush, turning away. Other times he would be talking, his face turned toward Benjamin. The way his mouth moved made me stare. His eyes would smolder at times, making him, if possibly, even more handsome.

"Miss?" I turned my head toward him, looking into his eyes. "You must be Isabella Swan, is that correct?" He smiled at me as he saw my eyes panic. I felt unable to answer a question as simple as my name, and that worried me.

"Yes, but you may call me Bella if you wish." I tried to give him a confident smile and noticed with pride that his eyes became slightly glazed over. This could not be my doing! My thoughts were frantic, how could I have an effect on a man so beautiful?

"Thank you Bella." He then turned away from me, continuing the conversation he had interrupted by asking for my name. I decided to listen in, if only to hear his voice.

"I believe that she was a fool. Love doesn't happen that way." Edward's last sentence intrigued me, who could he be talking about?

"Her books are fascinating. Pride and Prejudice was absolutely excellent. It displayed love and loss." Benjamin's voice was indignant, frustrated. As if they were having a heated argument over an important political candidate rather than books.

"Are you speaking of Jane Austen? Oh, I adore her books!" My voice was excited. I truly did love Jane Austen's work. As Benjamin said, it truly did speak the truth about relationships. They did not always go as you expect them to, but sometimes you just need to live through the hard times because in the end it could be worth it.

"Her books are utter madness. She believes that love always conquers all, but doesn't she know that sometimes people cannot marry for love? Doesn't she know that life does not always go as planned?" He looked at me angrily as if he expected me to argue with him further.

"Love can conquer anything. If we put all of our heart and soul into a relationship we will be able to see the answer to most problems!" My voice started to rise as I finished my statement.

"How is it you know this? Have you ever been in love?" He was stubborn, and as much as I was starting to dislike this man, I could not help but again notice how handsome he was.

"Have you?"

"I have known people who have been in love and it only leads to heartache!"

"Your acquaintances are not the entire world! Love may not work for them, but that does not mean the rest of us should not try!"

"It is a wasted effort!"

"Not always!"

"Name one instance!"

"Our mothers and fathers!"

"My mother and father are separated!" **(This is a story… remember that…)**

"Well if they were as stubborn and bitter as you I can see why!"

"You are intolerable!" He gave me a glare as he exited the room and I gave a sheepish smile at Angela who was staring open mouthed at the middle of the table.

"Excuse me." I pushed my chair back and made my way toward a empty guest bedroom on the first floor.

Me, intolerable? He is the most selfish, undeserving, stubborn man I have ever had the displeasure to come in contact with! Just thinking of him makes my blood boil. Of all the nerve!

There is one thing that I know for a fact. One thing that will never change for as long as I live.

I hate Edward Cullen.

**How did you like it? A good first chapter, eh? I HOPE SO! Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can… but if you review I may be able to spend some extra quality time with my computer… :D**

**The next chapter will be the meeting in Edward's POV! Enjoy!**

**Ciao,**

**Carly Rae**


	2. Meant to Live

Ok, so here is the second chapter

**I'm sorry but this week is going to be overly busy because I have soccer camp all week and I need to help, being the maid of honor, to make my sisters engagement invitations and plan her engagement party so, sorry! I will update as soon as possible, but it may be in a week or so. Sorry!**

**About the poll… if you want my personal preference, I really like "The Only One Left" just because it's original. Bella Cinderella is just SO unoriginal and it's just gross, same with Twilight, the Musical! I'll do whatever though… it doesn't matter to me.**

**WHY WAS THIS CHAPTER ALL UNDERLINED? I swear that it wasn't like that originally! I'm just updating to fix it… but I swear that I will continue this story as soon as possible! hpfanf has completely changed my mind and has motivated me to write! So, I will! Thanks to all of my readers! Love you lots! **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Me: I have a plan! I will turn Stephenie into a flea, a harmless little flea, then I will put that flea into a box, put that box into another box, and then I will mail that box to myself, and when it arrives, MWUAHAHAHAHA!, I WILL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!**_

_**Carlisle: That is not going to work.**_

_**Me: Well, what do you know you stupid wonderful sexy but old vampire!!**_

_**Carlisle: I know everything!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah!! Well… what does pi equal!! Oh, I got you now!!**_

_**Carlisle: 3.141592653589793238462643383279…**_

_**Me: Damn you!! I hate you almost as much as I love Edward!!**_

_**Edward: (even sexier chuckle than before) **_

_**Me: SOOOO sexy.**_

_**Edward: Too bad you don't own me.**_

_**Me: (cries) why do you always bring that up!!**_

_**Edward: I am so sorry!!(rushes over to me, holds me)**_

_**Me: (smiles) God I'm good!!**_

_**See if my plan works. Tune in next time for; Disclaimer!**_

**Oh, and I own Dr. James Isaac and Arianna Barker. They are mine… FOREVER!**

_**NO FLAMES! All flames will be used to burn the mutt. Yes, you all know whom I am talking about… JACOB! While Leah makes me want to punch babies, I dislike Jacob more, so he will be the one to burn. And yes, that punching babies line is courtesy of Dane Cook. Thank you very much. FAKE FLAMES WILL BE USED!**_

**Song of the chapter: Meant to Live by Switchfoot.**

**Chapter Two: Meant to Live**

Cornwall. The place of my birth and the place that I have been missing for the last four years of my life. The moment that I this city for Law School I knew that I could miss it dearly. While I have visited during the summer, I find it quite dull. Spring, though, is much more entertaining. The city is full of life, both by the people and by the wildlife.

At the time of my leaving, I welcomed the escape, my mother, father's many quarrels did bother me, and a break was much needed. But as I was leaving the confines of the city, I felt a great loss, as if I was leaving something important behind me.

Although I didn't understand it at the time, I do now. I did leave something behind, my heart.

Four years ago, I was in love with a girl, and she was beautiful. I was foolishly in love with this girl; she was the reason for my life, all because she was beautiful. But I was naive. She stole my heart while dancing at a ball. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was captured.

When I finally had a chance to come back to town I felt a change. As Arianna and I spoke, I could tell there was a difference. She seemed as though she wanted to be through with me, as though she had something important to do. I asked her of this and she only responded that her mind was elsewhere. Oh, her mind was elsewhere, on another man. This man had been introduced to her a month after my departure. He was much wealthier than I, which drove her into his arms.

As I made my way back to Law School, I made an unconscious decision to take an unexpected visit to Arianna. As I promised myself, I was standing in her foyer but a fortnight later, telling her maid to allow me inside to see Arianna at that moment. The scene before me was appalling. Arianna was stark naked, lying on a desk. This man, who I later found to be a Doctor, was on top of her, kissing down her neck. My gasp alerted them of my presence and Arianna made many apologies, but I refused them all. I had trusted Arianna I had loved Arianna. She was my life.

I spent a year grieving the loss, ignoring the engagement notice of Dr. James Isaac and Miss Arianna Barker that I received, throwing it about my room in anger. The most important lesson that I learned that year, over all others that the teachers could teach me, was that love caused only heartache. While, yes, love does exist, love is an emotion to be dreaded, not praised.

I sighed as the carriage halted and I waited as the Driver came around to open the door. I looked up to see a large building with cement arches and very large pillars supporting an elegant roof bearing the words 'Ίσες δικαιοσύνη βάσει του νόμου' meaning 'Equal Justice Under Law'. I smiled at that, to be one to restore justice. My father is a Lawyer and that is all that I have ever wanted to be. I would watch him dress in a grand suit to leave the house. I would sit at his door when I was younger, listening to him as he mumbled about a case. I loved my father, he was my true hero. I opened the grand doors of the building, approaching a man behind a wooden desk.

"Sir? I am Edward Cullen. I was asked to gain the acquaintance of Mr. Ackley this afternoon."

I struggled to have as confident an air as possible, smiling as I finished speaking. The man looked slightly awed, as though he idolized me. Or maybe he was just hamming it up.

"Y-yes Sir!" The man was enthusiastic, though rather annoying. He stood up, leading me to a set of marble stairs, beautifully shining like opals. The man constantly smiled at me as we made our way up the staircase. At Law School, many of my courses were very far from each other, giving me the excuse to use the grand staircase. While the man next to me was grunting as he made his way to the fifth floor of the building, I was having no trouble at all. The man gave me a small look of jealousy as we exited the stairs and made our way through the elaborately decorated corridors.

I smiled as I glimpsed a picture of my father on the wall, for he was a greatly known lawyer in Chicago. I grinned at the thought of joining him with my own portrait, which would certainly make him proud. The man knocked softly on the door, and a deep voice from the other side answered deeply.

"Sir, I have Mr. Cullen for you." The man still sounded anxious.

"Edward Cullen? Junior or Senior?"

"Junior, Sir." There was a deep sigh of relief heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Mr. Cullen."

The man beside me opened the door wide, allowing me to view the luxurious office of Mr. Ackley. The windows stretched across the entire wall, lighting the room. Mr. Ackley was a heavyset man who had what looked to be a permanent frown upon his face. His eyes were small and focused the kind of eyes that never missed a single movement in an entire room.

"Mr. Cullen, I have something very important that I feel needs to be discussed. It is of high importance." I paused before answering, thinking he would continue.

"What would that be Sir?"

"Mr. Cullen, I expect that you are aware of my circumstances." Mr. Ackley's eyes were cold as he examined my face.

"No Sir, I am not aware of any unusual circumstances."

"Sir, as you already know, your father owns this law firm, and is my boss. Mr. Cullen, if you expect special treatment, I will be forced to disappoint you. Yes, you are Mr. Cullen's son, but you will be treated as any employee would."

"Sir, I would never expect anything more."

"Thank you. The keys to your office are on the table in the foyer; Robert will escort you there. Robert!" The man slid his head into the room and glanced at Mr. Ackley nervously.

"Yes S-Sir?"

"Please escort Mr. Cullen to his office." Mr. Ackley turned away, dismissing us. I picked up the key to examine it, looking at the polished silver with interest.

" Mr. Cullen? If you would follow me, Sir."

"Yes, good day Mr. Ackley." Mr. Ackley just grunted at me in an extremely rude way, I scowled at his back and turned to leave the room. Robert led me down the hall and made a sharp turn into a small hallway with three doors at the end.

"Your office is number 913, please organize your supplies and enjoy the rest of your day."

I smiled dismissively as I made my way down the hallway, opening my door to see an office almost as extravagant as Mr. Ackley's. I walked to the wooden desk and opened the doors, lifting my finger to run my hand through the dusk collecting at the bottom.

"Excuse me Sir, but are you the new lawyer? Edward Cullen?" The man in front of me was dressed well, obviously important. I smiled at him and responded; he smiled tentatively back as he sat in the chair across from me.

"It is good to make your acquaintance," His hand rose and extended before me; I latched on to give it a strong shake.

"I am Benjamin Cheney."

"Thank you Benjamin."

"My office is across the hall from yours, although I am but a defensive lawyer, not a prosecutor." I smiled at him, wondering how this was in any way important.

"I have always wanted to be a prosecutor, but I cannot bring myself to do it."

"Yes, at times it is difficult. Defending criminals and convicting innocents is very difficult at times, you soon learn to become immune." He smiled at that, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

"Mr. Cullen, I do not mean to impose, but would you like to have lunch with my fiancée and myself? Her close friend Isabella Swan will also be present." Isabella Swan, what a beautiful name. I smiled, imagining becoming friends with both Mr. Cheney and Isabella Swan.

"Mr. Cheney that would be fantastic. Thank you so much, I was expecting to go out tonight for I have not bought a house yet-"I was cut off mid-sentence.

"Mr. Cullen, you may stay at my manor! You are more than welcome!"

"Mr. Cheney-"Again I was stopped mid-sentence.

"Benjamin, please."

"Benjamin," I smiled, "I would never impose in such a way. Your hospitality in inviting me to dinner is already too much."

"Mr. Cullen-"I smiled as I cut him off as he had done to me.

"Edward."

"Edward, it would be no trouble at all. I insist!" I thought for a moment, deciding to allow this.

"Alright, I will stay at your manor Benjamin, but only until I can find a suitable home. I will repay you somehow." Benjamin ignored my last comment and led me out of the office, beckoning to his own automobile as we exited the building.

I watched as the country rolled by through the small window, smiling at the children who met my eyes on the street. All these people had grins on their faces, in high spirits now that spring was finally here.

I watched the green pastures roll by as we left the city, noticing the flowers starting to bloom on the trees. The smell of freshly baked bread was wafting through the air as smoke came through the chimney of a small cottage where children were playing in the brambles.

The automobile suddenly pulled to a stop in front of a large mansion, made almost completely of marble. It was glorious, the type of manor that I one day wish to own.

"Edward, you may follow me this way. The girls will arrive soon." For an unexplainable reason, my heart beat erratically at the thought of meeting Miss. Swan. Irrational, idiotic.

Benjamin led me though the main hall and into a small, unused guest bedroom. I noticed the golden bedding, maple furnishings, and matching curtains. This room seemed comfortable, rather homey. There was a door leading out of the left side of the room to which, I presumed, a bathroom lay behind. A second door was located on the opposite wall, but it looked quite smaller, making me think that it could possibly be a closet.

"Would this be satisfactory?" Benjamin's voice came from behind me; I had not realized that I was slowly moving further into the room.

"Yes, excellent. I appreciate this." I let gratitude color my tone, adding a surplus for his benefit. He only smiled at me as he exited the room, hearing a maid calling for him.

"I will have one of my maids get you when we are prepared to dine, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, perfectly acceptable." I watched him walk into the great hall, leaving the shadow of my temporary bedroom. I faintly heard the closing of a door; this sent me flying out of my room into the shade of an overhang. Benjamin's manor had two levels, the second overlapping the first. This caused a shadow to hang over the left wall in the morning and the right in the evening.

"Benjamin, your manor is simply fantastic!" This voice was of a woman, it was quiet but enthusiastic. I presumed this voice belonged to Angela, for the figure it seemed to be coming from the figure standing very close to Benjamin's side. My eyes did not stay fixed on her though, for they were soon attracted to the brunette following behind her. Her heart shaped face was exquisite, perfectly symmetrical. Her eyes were large, though they fit her face nicely. Her full lips were parted in awe, eyebrows raised. Her clothes suggested that she was of the lower middle class, perfectly acceptable. She was obviously not destitute, my father would approve.

The girl, Isabella Swan, glanced in my direction; she seemed to meet my eyes. Her face, beautiful from a distance, was simply stunning. My eyes explored her many features, drinking in the sight of her. I smiled a crooked smile as I watched her glance around me, obviously seeing nothing but my profile. She blushed an amazingly appealing red color and turned away, most likely thinking that she was delusional. I smiled as I heard Angela reprimanding her for not paying attention, knowing full well that it was I who distracted her. My smile grew as Angela dragged Benjamin and Isabella to the dining hall, talking excitedly the entire way.

I noticed a servant coming toward me, and I walked to greet her, knowing she was to tell me that lunch was to be served soon. I smiled at her as she explained exactly what I had anticipated, responding that I would be there momentarily. I waited but a few seconds before making my way into the dining hall, excited to see Isabella from less of a distance.

As I entered the room, my eyes were only for her. I spoke in a loud clear voice, greeting the entire table without so much as moving my eyes. I noticed the corners of her mouth twitching as she hid an embarrassed smile. Her voice was quiet, but musical. It was as though bells were chiming instead of someone merely speaking. I was entranced as she blushed and hid her face from me once again, keeping my eyes on her face. Her long hair slid in front of her face, blocking my view. I continued to gaze, though, as she stared past me onto the wall.

"Edward, where did you live before you came to Cornwall?" Benjamin's voice was calm, obviously did not notice my staring. Angela, on the other hand, had a large smile plastered to her face, as if she had an incredibly important secret

"I had a residence in London; I was employed by a firm there as well. My father is the co-owner of that one, giving me the chance to work without his influence. Before that, though, I was in Law School. I was born here, of course, in my father's home town."

"Are you an only child?" Benjamin's voice was politely interested he was smiling slightly.

"Yes, I am."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but I have a question to ask you. As you know, you are not accomplished until you widen your mind with reading. What types of books do you prefer?"

"Are you an avid reader, Miss. Weber?"

"I am. Books are my passion." I smiled at her she was an interesting girl.

"Non fiction, mostly. I enjoy some of the Bronte sister's works, though Wuthering Heights is simply dreadful. I do enjoy books from an earlier time period, such as the seventeen hundreds."

"Do you enjoy Jane Austin?" I was mesmerized by Isabella. I glanced at her face, only to see that her eyes were already on me. She flushed and looked away, making me smile.

"No, I do not." I was not concentrating on my words anymore, only on Isabella.

"May I ask for the reason?"

"Miss?" I did not realize that I was actually talking. The look on her face was surprised as I studied her.

"You must be Isabella Swan, is that correct?" I smiled nervously, hoping that she did not notice the way my voice slightly shook. What was I doing? I had no idea. This confidence that suddenly possessed me was strange, and unfamiliar.

"Yes, but you may call me Bella if you wish." Her returning smile was very confident it dazzled me. I stared into her eyes, noticing for the first time how deep they were. Bella, meaning beautiful in Italian. Such a fitting name for her, perfect.

"Thank you Bella." I turned, very embarrassed at my sudden outburst, back to the conversation. My cheeks and neck were a bright red color, but I tried to ignore it.

"I believe that she was a fool. Love doesn't happen that way." My voice was slow and sure as the embarrassment faded. I concentrated on Benjamin and Angela, for if I glanced Bella's way I would surely become distracted.

"Her books are fascinating. Pride and Prejudice was excellent. It displayed love and loss." Benjamin seemed frustrated, as if my outlook on life was exceedingly annoying. I grimaced at him.

"Are you speaking of Jane Austen? Oh, I adore her books!" I glanced to Bella, seeing her eyes excited. She talked of this mad woman as if she should be revered and worshiped.

"Her books are utter madness. She believes that love always conquers all, but doesn't she know that sometimes people cannot marry for love? Doesn't she know that life does not always go as planned?" I gave her a hard glance, struggling to concentrate as her cheeks flushed with anger. My comment obviously angered her, but it only made her more attractive.

"Love can conquer anything. If we put all of our heart and soul into a relationship we will be able to see the answer to most problems!" She was mad! 'We will be able to see the answer to most problems'? Ludicrous! She must not understand. Love only brings heartache. Arianna proved this to me.

"How is it you know this? Have you ever been in love?" She was so naïve about love. She has obviously never felt the betrayal that is sure to follow the feeling of love.

"Have you?" Her voice was stubborn, ignorant.

"I have known people who have been in love and it only leads to heartache!" I would not admit to my situation. My own parents do not know of Arianna's betrayal. They thought I had only lost interest. If they knew the true story, Arianna would be killed, that is something I could still not bare. While I was betrayed, I could not deny that my feelings for Arianna were still there, only stifled by anger.

"Your acquaintances are not the entire world! Love may not work for them, but that does not mean the rest of us should not try!" I snarled at her, she didn't understand.

"It is a wasted effort!"

"Not always!"

"Name one instance!"

"Our mothers and fathers!"

"My mother and father are separated!" I knew what I was doing; I was trying to make her feel guilty about this subject. As much as this was a low blow, I could not help but feel pride in it. As if I had won something.

"Well if they were as stubborn and bitter as you I can see why!"

"You are intolerable!" I glared at her, pushing my chair back as I stormed out of the room. I was growling under my breath as I walked to my guest room, standing in the bathroom.

How dare she speak of my parents in such a way! How dare she even speak to me in such a way! I am her superior! She has no right she is a filthy rat. Although she was physically attractive, her personality was dry. She was obviously uneducated, how could any educated human be so ignorant of the world around her?

She was uncontrollable.

She was vile.

She was the type of woman that made me cringe at the thought of her.

Bella Swan is an intolerable, idiotic, rat.

**This was nine pages on word; I think I did pretty damn good! What do you think? REVIEW!**

**If you guys would like to know how Angela knew that Edward was there, Ben sent a letter via servant to go get her. Yes, I didn't tell you that in the story because it is unnecessary, but you know how. I'm just heading off future questions that I am sure would be asked…**


	3. World So Cold

**OK, so I'm dumb. Let's just PLEASE go with that. I haven't had ANY extra time to do this with soccer and school and boys. Honestly, I am sorry. I will update sooner in the future… I HOPE! It's really hard and I'm sure you can all relate. It's my first year in high school and I only have ONE non-honors class. Go easy on me… please?**

**Is it just me or are some Twilight fans starting to freak you out? I was turned off of the book because of BD but the fans are really starting to scare me. This girl in the mall tried to bite me because I said that Robert Pattinson was not how I imagined Edward. BITE ME! That's why I'm not going to the movie on the twenty first; some of these people are mental.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**GreekgodEdward: I love your comment! And, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE MY EDWARD!! :P**

**All my fellow Republicans: I know, our lives suck. I am very sad about it and there are very obnoxious people in my school as I'm sure there are in yours. Remember, it's only for four years. Then we can get him out of office!!**

**hpfanf: Thank you so much for getting me to write! You made me see how much of an idiot I was… so this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: IT IS TIME TO PUT MY PLAN INTO ACTION!**

**Strange Narrator: So Carly Rae goes into Stephenie Meyer's house, Carly sees the rights sitting on Stephenie's table and makes a grab for them. **

**Giant Monkey: AH HA! I knew I would find you here! You're the one with the crappy story saying that you're going to steal Stephenie Meyer's rights to Twilight!!**

**Me: Yep. MWUHAHA!!**

**Strange Narrator: The Giant Monkey put hand cuffs on Carly and led her away to jail, but once she got there she realized something.**

**Me: Where the hell did a Giant Monkey come into this?**

**Giant Monkey: Hey, you're writing this! Just because you're a freak and write random things doesn't mean you get to be mean! And I'm not that huge!**

**Me: Monkey, you're huge.**

**Giant Monkey: Are you calling me fat?**

**Me: Duh.**

**Giant Monkey: You suck.**

**Me: So I've been told…**

**Strange Narrator: Carly Rae is in jail, a Giant Monkey hates her because she called it fat, and I'm a disembodied voice. What will happen next? Find out by tuning in to the next episode of… DISCLAIMER!**

**NO FLAMES! All flames will be used to scorch Breaking Dawn. And, at the moment, mostly all of the characters in it. (I can never be mad at Edward… he's too amazing.)**

**Song of the chapter: World So Cold by 12 Stones**

**Chapter Three; World So Cold**

**BPOV**

I sat on the four poster bed, muttering angrily to myself. I was completely unaware of the world; blinded by my anger, you could say. I stared unseeingly at the intricate patterns that were carved into the bed frame and traced them with my finger. I thought of Edward, I thought of how absurd our quarrel was. In all actuality, Jane Austen's novels were no important debatable topic. It seemed as though that topic was only a masquerade for something greatly more controversial. Love? Is that what we were truly arguing about?

I was lost in my contemplations, thinking only of our foolish argument. Why was there such an animosity between the man and myself? There was no logical explanation or excuse for either of our actions. But, why would I behave so? I was naturally a calm and quiet individual, least likely to get into an argument. The strangest of all was the attraction that I felt blossoming between the two of us. As we were arguing I did not fail to notice the way his eyebrows furrowed together and created a small niche. Though it pained me to admit it, I thought he was quite handsome. Barely tolerable, although quite agreeable. Rarely was I attracted to any man, much less one whom I can hardly stand to be in the same room with.

My mutterings grew quiet as I sat in revelation. Seeing again the sight of Edward Cullen entering the room, a small smile on his lips. He does not seem to be a bad man, only one whom has had bad experiences. Could I possibly try to be civil? I slowly let my head fall onto the soft pillows. I had always been quite good at reading people, seeing their emotions and guessing their thoughts. Edward was so different. It was as though we were repelled by each other. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into unconsciousness on the soft bedspread.

When I woke I was in my own bed. I looked around, thinking of the time. Who had found me? In what condition was I found? My eyes scanned the room until it landed on a dark shape. The shape was quivering, as if it was alive. Slowly, the creature rose from a crouch and stood. It was the form of a man; he seemed of about twenty years old and of medium build. I looked at him inquiringly, feeling an outlandish amount of fear. The man sauntered forward into the light cast by the window, allowing me to see his face. I gasped in fear, recognizing every characteristic. His handsome brown hair and flawless features sent a shot of horror up my spine.

"Cale…" The word came off my lips in a whisper.

"Hello Isabella. Did I not tell you that I would return?" His flawless lips were set into the smirk that I remembered from my nightmares. He stared at me for an instant, his smirk becoming more vicious.

"You have grown Isabella, much as I would have hoped you would."

"Please… no…" Cale was all but invisible as he ran across the room, sitting beside me.

"Remember Isabella, I am always with you. Do not think of fleeing Cornwall, for I will find you." I screamed as Cale brought his hands to my throat, closing my eyes tightly, waiting for his frigid hands to come in contact with my skin.

No such contact was ever made. My eyes flew open as I awoke from my horrible nightmare. I was in Benjamin's manor, lying on a soft bed with very soft cushions. There was a man standing above me, a dark figure much like the one in my dream. My scream filled the room for only a moment before a hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet please, we would not like our gracious host to hear us." The fear that once choked me suddenly disappeared as the man whispered in my ear. I shook his hand off of my mouth and looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward Cullen? What has happened?" My voice was quite rude as I pushed Mr. Cullen off of me.

"This is the room that I am staying in, the moment in which I walked in I found you screaming and rolling on my bed. You would not wake up so I was forced to take immediate action."

His words made me feel strangely cold before I noticed that I was soaking wet. With this observation also came the realization that there was a small bucket lying beside Edward. I took in my appearance, then my once white dress. The dress had become transparent, causing a blush to color my cheeks.

"Well," I paused awkwardly, "My apologies for causing you such an inconvenience. I will take my leave." I quickly walked toward the door, turning to curtsy as I ambled out. I walked as quickly as was possible, gazing at the ground. Shame colored my cheeks as I realized how foolish I must have looked to Mr. Cullen. As I was entering the dining hall once more my thoughts turned from shame to anger. Mr. Cullen would surely tell all of the men about his little "rendezvous" with me.

I looked around the dining hall, seeing no one.

"Angela! Benjamin!" I exited the room I was currently in and stepped up the marble staircase.

"One moment!" I could not tell where Angela's voice was coming from, but as she exited a small room with her lips swollen, I did not need to guess. I allowed myself a small smirk at the disheveled look on both Mr. Cheney's and Angela's faces before gaining my composure.

"I am sorry but I must hurry home, my mother will worry." My voice was rushed as I gazed at the two who seemed to be thinking of other things.

"Goodbye Bella." Angela was looking up; avoiding my eyes as she slowly inched closer to the room which they had just left. I smiled at them both, walking slowly back down the staircase and into the carriage once more. I informed the driver of my address and sat back to relax. But just as we were leaving the manor I spotted a figure watching me leave out of a window in the bottom floor. His bronze hair was shining in the sunlight and he seemed to be staring into my eyes. I quickly looked away, not letting this flawless features tempt me in any way.

A dangerous flower. That is what Edward Cullen was. He was beautiful, that I knew. But, he was unsafe. I would not allow this man to ruin me. I knew his type. The rich boy who got everything that he wanted and was always right. This egotistical attitude is something that I find completely illogical and rude. Edward Cullen is everything I hate.

Suddenly, the carriage lurched to a halt and there was a scream, then silence.

"Hello?" My voice was nervous as I slowly opened the door to see outside. "Driver?" I heard a creak as the other door opposite me was opened. I slowly turned my body to look at the stranger who entered the carriage. My scream was stifled as the figure spoke in his soft voice.

"Quiet, they will hear us!"

**Cale is the villain of the story. In the old one he was the vampire who, along with Matthew and Ambra, took Bella and Edward and changed them. That will also happen in this version… but in a less… annoying and stupid way lol. Vindictive **

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! Ok, I'm not really sorry. I enjoy the ****unexpect****e****dness**** that the next chapter may hold for all of you. Sorry for the shortness but most of this chapter was just a filler. The next chapter will be so long that you won't even be able to handle it, hopefully.**

**I am honestly and completely sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had my grandpa die, tests, got a boyfriend, had no friends, got my best friend back, got all of my friends back and MORE, and then had the most wonderful day of my life. Yeah, time flies huh? I am sorry and I won't make you wait for MONTHS ever again. Maybe weeks… but never months. Please, don't give up on me!!! OH, and Twilight may or may not have been the most hilarious, awful movie that I have ever seen. Seriously, I didn't even have high expectations for the movie but everyone just laughed at how awful the actors were the entire time. How dumb.**

**Thank you to my beta, RockstarLife. She is simply amazing!! Edward's pants for you. Oh no, you get Jasper's pants. AHAHA I loved the look on that guy's face the ENTIRE movie… ahh good times.**

**Ciao,**

**~*Carly Rae*~**


End file.
